Winter Is Coming
by KyraKuran
Summary: An un-named female from our world dies and is given a chance to live a new and better life. Join her in her adventures as she struggles to find her place in the world as Mizuki!
1. Prolouge

**Hello my wonderful readers, I am excited to announce that I am back! While I don't know if I am gonna continue any of my previous stories, much to everyone's disappointment, I am excited to start some new ones! I have been watching a lot of Anime like Fairy Tale, Kiss Him Not Me, ReLife and I am almost fully caught up on Supernatural. My life up to this point has been very trying, with me being in and out of jobs, my mental health slipping and the passing of my greatgrandmother. But I don't want that to stop me at all. I am trying to be strong and push through my pain. I hope that what ever I publish, you, my loyal fans stay with me!**

 **Thank you so much,**

 **Kyra Kuran.**

* * *

Heavy music filled the air as the main character of the story walked through the hallways of her school. Her blank eyes were glued to the floor as she was bumped into and pushed around, not really noticing or caring. She made it to the classroom before the bell rang and sat in her desk, keeping the head phones plugged into her ears. She stared out of the window in her classroom and watched the snow fall, not caring if the teacher knew she wasn't paying attention.

The girl's eyes closed for a brief second as she contemplated her existence. She felt since she was little that she didn't belong here, she had no friends, and her family pretty much ignored her. It was killing her to be so alone, and honestly, she was tired of fighting her depression when she felt she had nothing to fight for. In the middle of the lecture, she stood and walked out of the room, the teacher yelling after her.

She walked through the hallways of the establishment known as school, making her way to the exit. The young lady looked into the blizzard that had formed, smiling softly as she walked out into it, the cold stinging her eyes and nose, her hands shoved into her pockets. She wandered, not really caring where she went, her love of this weather keeping a smile on her face.

The only time she truly felt happy was when she was near water or fire. Strange since they are two opposite elements, but the fire filled her with warmth and light, happiness even. Water kept her calm, cool and collected. These elements were her comfort from depression, and even though she was freezing, she was happy. She didn't know how far or long she was wandered, but she realized she was numb, she didn't feel the cold anymore. She brought her hands out of her pockets and cupped them to her mouth, blowing into them. Her fingers stung and burned like she had stuffed her hand full of embers.

Well this wasn't good. Blank eyes looked around for the first time and though barely visible, she saw a cluster of trees, some sort of shelter from the blizzard. She made her way towards it, yelping softly as she fell down the ditch, landing face fist in snow. She stayed there for a good minute, if not longer, the snow feeling warm to her. Now for once she was slightly worried. That was never a good sign. She struggled to her feet and moved through knee deep snow to the trees, taking shelter in some of the underbrush.

Now that she had, semi-decent shelter, she needed a source of heat. She took off her backpack and dug through it, noticing the sky getting darker and darker. She tried to remain calm as she found papers, and other burnable stuff, as well as two or three lighters she always kept as an emergency tool. She was grateful before now she had what she needed to start a fire. The young woman grabbed sticks and dead grass and a lot of the bark from the tree she was up against. It probably wouldn't burn long, but it would give her heat.

She wished the numbness would go away as she fiddled with the lighter, flicking it several times to try and light it, not succeeding at all. She was growing even more frustrated and scared. She put the lighter in her pocket and kept blowing into her cupped hands, trying everything to keep warm. Light faded completely from the sky and she was left in the darkness. She closed her eyes and then let out a small grunt as she felt the air grow colder, if that was possible.

With everything she had, she prayed to whomever would listen, to save her. She may hate her life, but she never wanted it to end. When her prayed for miracle didn't happen, she whimpered and tried with the lighter once more, getting nothing. The girl felt so tired. So very very tired. She yawned and curled up, hoping she was strong enough to survive the cold night. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When she returned to the realm of wakefulness, she realized she was warm. So she stretched, only to have her empty eyes fly open and peer into nothing but darkness. She was floating in the dark, and with a sickening feeling in her tummy, she realized what had happened. She had died. She let out a whimper and a single tear fell down her face. "Why are you crying? I thought you would be happy your miserable life is over." A silky voice whispered to her.

"On one hand, I am. On the other, I'm scared I will never be found, that I'll rot until spring." She said, her voice hoarse after not using it for a while. Out of the darkness, a white shape was forming. It was morphing into a dragon, the graceful being moving over to the floating girl.

"I could give you a new life. A life where all your dreams could come true." The voice said, a purring tone to it. The voice wrapped around her and she shuddered, her eyes wide with an unbelieving gleam in them.

"Why? I'm just some girl." She said softly, looking down at her form, only to blink as she notice a white dress wrapped around her. She looked back at the dragon with a brow raised.

"Because I heard your prayers, but instead of granting them, I want to give you something better Dear."

"Are you some sort of God?" She asked, biting her lip. The dragon let out a puff of smoke in amusement, a short nod following.

"Something like that child. But I need to know what universe you'd like to live in." The dragon said, looking down at the girl with her transparent eyes, glee showing clearly in them. The girl looked down and thought about it for a little bit, only to look back up at the dragon.

"I have one request though, I want to meet a dragon in my new world." She said softly, only for the God to agree to her terms. "Then, you know exactly where I want to be reborn." She said, a smile lazily forming on her face.

"Very well child. I will grant you wish. All aboard the train to Fairy Tail." The dragon said, then once more, the girl's world went dark.

* * *

 **OhMyGod guys, this is literally the longest chapter I have ever written, which is good. I chose my newest story to be for the Fairy Tail fandom because I have so much I can do with the story. So much character development I can use for my character~! As you can see, my character was very depressed, but also have the mind of a survivalist...sort of lol. But, I have so much planned for her, and hopefully you guys love reading this story as much as I will love writing it. Well, that's all for now!**

 **Love you guys!**


	2. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**May 17th, X766**

Mary and Henry Mathers were waiting very impatiently for their newborn baby to be given to them, her cries filling the air. When their daughter was laid in Mary's arms, they sighed happily, relieved she was healthy. Her crying had died down and she let out a few whimpers, though not for the reasons most people would assume. She was looking around with intelligent silver eyes, before looking up at her parents.

Mary gasped at her daughters eyes, finding them beautiful but strange as she had blue and her husband had green. She could see that the tufts of hair of her daughter's head were black, once more, nothing like her or Henry's hair. She was baffled by her daughter, but her heart filled with love. Henry smiled and cooed at her, gently holding his wife. "She's beautiful." He whispered, kissing Mary's head gently, not questioning his daughter's hair or eyes at all.

"What do we name her?" Mary asked, before catching the way her daughter's eyes caught the light of the full moon that was shining in through the window. Her eyes slide to the window and she smiled. "Honey, what about Mizuki? It means beautiful moon." She said softly, hugging Mizuki to her. Henry was all for it, agreeing happily. Little did they know their daughter, now named Mizuki heard and understood everything they had said, her eyes shining happily as she thought it over.

* * *

"Mommy, when is daddy gonna be home?" Mizuki asked her mother, tugging at Mary's sleeve with her tiny three year old hand. Mizuki hated her tiny body and the limitations it had. When once she could reach the top shelf of the cupboards, she couldn't even reach the counter top. She was always tired, and always fawned over. She still tried to act like a child in front of her parents, though soon realized that they were becoming aware of just how smart she was.

"He'll be home soon little one." Mary said, looking down at her daughter with a gentle smile. Mary was always a little jealous of her husband, Mizzy seemingly loving spending time with him instead of her. She knew why though, she was trying to teach her how to do things around the house and Henry took her on adventures in the backyard, letting her get dirty. Most of the times she went out with her father, Mizzy came back inside with bruises, scrapes, you name it. They were always accidental of course but Mizzy was their only child, and Mary worried.

She was growing even more worried because Henry was keeping up with his missions for the guild. While she didn't honestly mind them, they could certainly use the Jewel as soon enough, Mizzy would be growing up; but because more and more dark guilds were showing their faces. She didn't want anything to happen to them. "Can I play outside with daddy?" Mizzy asked, pulling her mother from her thoughts, peering down at her baby girl. Her daughter was now three, and Mary noted she looked nothing like her or her husband. Mizuki had ebony hair, silver streaks throughout the dark locks. Her silver eyes, though wide, held and intelligence that most three year olds didn't have.

"Of course Honey. Now, go change into something you can get dirty and them come back to the kitchen, I'll make some food for you." She said, smiling as Mizuki rushed to her room. Mizzy looked through her clothes and settled on some khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt. She struggled to change, but soon got them on, sighing and moving her long hair out of her face. She moved to the small dresser in her room and stood on the stool, looking into the mirror. She stared into a reflection that was so familiar, yet so distant.

Mizzy didn't have the scars from her previous life, nor did have lifeless eyes. Her silver eyes stared back at her in wonder, her blue-black hair shining in the daylight. The child staring back at the adult, looked happy, innocent. She sent out a small thank you to the being that had sent her to this life, her face growing serene as she once more looked at her reflection.

She heard the front door open and she let out a happy squeal, running towards the door and jumping at her father, wrapping him a hug. "Haha, Hello Mizzy!" His rich timbered voice said in her ear as she was lifted into his arms. She pulled back and beamed at him, jumping up and down in his grip.

"Momma said we can play today! Can we? Please please please please?" She begged, grabbing his cheeks and staring into his eyes, her face turning into a pout. Henry knew he couldn't resist that face and he laughed, nodding.

"Of course love, let me put my stuff away and greet your mother." He said as she was placed on the ground, her father walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her cheek. Mizzy was truly happy for once in her 21 years. She had a loving mother and father, she wasn't abused, and life was great...at least, until the day she lost it all.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy! What's wrong?" Mizzy asked, her now five year old self walking into the room, watching her mother pack a small bag of stuff for her. "Am I going to aunties for the weekend?" The little one asked, dread starting to pool in her gut. Mary looked at her daughter and nodded, a smile trying to come to her lips, though her eyes were lifeless. It was in that instance Mizzy knew something was wrong.

"Yes Mizzy, you get to go to your Aunt's house for a little bit." Mary said, putting a few more things into the bag for her daughter. She was praying she had enough time to get her daughter safely out of harms way. She was also praying her and her husband survived this to find their daughter again. She grabbed Mizuki's hand gently guided her to the outside, where there was a horse already saddled up. Mary knew Mizzy knew how to ride and felt confident that she knew the way to Aunt's house.

"Mom, something's wrong. You wouldn't send me away if I wasn't in danger." Mizuki said, her voice sounding so grown up, her posture changing as she saw her mother look at her. The tears flowing down her mother's cheeks were sign enough. Mizzy stood taller and then smiled softly at her mother, grabbing the bag. "Mom, I know how to get to Layla's. I'll be safe, you just promise me that you'll be safe too." She said, surprising her mother even more at her calm exterior.

If only hermother knew how she was feeling. She was trying so hard to not cry for she figured this would probably be the last time she would see her mother, and her father was no where around. "I love you mommy." She said softly, hugging her mother's waist, one tears falling. Suddenly ripping them out of their tender moment was an explosion a good mile from the house. Mizuki's eyes widened and she felt fear coil in her stomach. Mary wasted no time and grabbed her daughter, setting her up in the saddle and smiling softly.

"Mommy and Daddy love you too." Mizzy's mom said, before slapping the horses' rear, the horse galloping away. Mizzy watched as her mother manipulated the shadows around her, getting into a fighting stance as several men surrounded her. they didn't seem to care about her on the horse. Mizzy watch for as long as she could as her mother battled fiercely, for both her life and her daughter's.

"Mommy! Daddy! please no." She screamed as the horse kept running, despite her tugging on the reigns and trying to get him to turn around so she could save her mom. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she sobbed into the horses mane. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, she was on the ground with her bag in hand, the horse so where to be seen. She stood up numbly and started walking in a random direction, sinking to her knees in tiredness as she reached a small pond.

Mizuki felt her body trembling at the emotions trying to burst from her, and she let out a deafening scream, power blasting out of her. When she opened her silver eyes, she surveyed the area around her. Half of it was frozen, looking like a winter paradise. The other half was charred beyond recognition. She was shocked, and confused, her silver eyes wide.

"My my child~ That's actually pretty impressive." Mizzy's eyes widened at the sound of the very familiar silky voice trickling into her ears. She stood up weakly and took a shaking breath. She saw the iridescent dragon step into the clearing, a sad look on the dragon's face in contradiction to his words. Mizzy let out a growl and bared her teeth at the dragon who brought her to this world.

"Why? Why gift me with a family only for it to be taken away?" She asked, tears cascading down her ivory cheeks as she glared at the dragon, who stared right back at her, expression neutral. She didn't expect sympathy from this being, she should have known something was going to happen to her happy life.

"It was never my intention for your family to be taken away from you, but, I can help you little one, once more I am willing to try and make your life better." He said before snorting, a silver mist forming in the air as he did so. "So young yet so strong child, You're perfect to teach." He said softly as Mizzy stared at him, shock and bewilderment filling her face.

"Teach me what? And if you're talking about Dragon Slaying magic, shove it where the sun don't shine. I don't wanna learn." She said, her silver eyes filled with deadly hate for the glowing dragon in front of her. The glare was short lived though as she slumped onto the ground, the explosion of ice and fire coming from her depleting most of her magical energy. Mizzy breathed heavily as she watched the dragon gracefully pad over to her nearly unconscious form.

"Young one, this is your destiny, accept it." Those were the last words she heard as her eyes closed and she slipped into sleep, not feeling the giant paw pick her up and the small jerk of the dragon taking off into the air.

* * *

 **OhMyGod guys, I'm extremely happy I finished this chapter, as I was having many challenges with this. I'm not good at all with beginnings of stories and if you're curious about some things, they will be revealed in the next few chapters as flashbacks most likely.**

 **Now, as for her magic, I feel like I hinted at it in the first chapter. Her love of the water as well as the fire. I have an idea for a pairing for her, and honestly I feel like it's going to end in disaster lol. As I get closer to the first arc, I'm going to develop Mizzy's personality more and more. I hope you guys like this character, as she's an extension of myself.**

 **Now, please let me know what you guys of think of this so far~!**

 **I love you guys so much.**

 **Kyra**


	3. The Betrayal of the Moon

The iridescent dragon looked down at the fragile girl curled up on the floor of his lair, sighing softly. He was not exactly happy with the fate of the girl, which is why he watched over her in this world too. He was the dragon of the moon and the only reason he knew of her existence in her previous reality is because while she was sending prayers to everything, she also sent one to the moon. It was probably a mistake, but he was able to hear it, and knew he would give her a new existence. The betrayal of having a loving family and losing would wear off as Mizzy grew older, or so the mighty dragon hoped.

Ser exited his lair and stared up at the moon, his glowing eyes filled with self loathing. He hated the fact that he gave a happy life to this girl who lost so much in her old one, only to have it taken away, the ultimate betrayal in her mind. It wasn't his fault entirely, but now he understood his name. SerArveia; Ser meaning moon and Arveia meaning Betrayal. He was a betrayal of the moon. With an angry look on his face he let out a deep growl. He was now very determined to correct his mistake and teach this girl everything he knew about his magic.

He could train her in Water Dragon Slaying Magic, as the moon controlled the water on earthland. But her fire would have to be trained by someone else, and as far as he knew, there were no other dragons alive anymore. He was the last of his kind, like she would be one of the last of the first gen dragon slayers. But he knew from searching her memories that there were other dragon slayers in existence and that made him happy about his decision. As he kept watching the moon he heard her stir and turned his head, his eyes trained on her tiny figure, seeing if everything was okay.

Mizzy was just waking up, her silver eyes fluttering as she stretched. The young magic user lifted her torso into a sitting position before rubbing her eyes. When her eyes opened and focused, she was curious as to where she was, only for everything to come rushing back to her as she saw the dragon watching her. She jumped up and glared, her arms crossing over her chest. "Where am I?" She asked.

Ser sighed and turned around fully, moving closer to the five year old before getting eyes level with her. "You are in my lair." He said, knowing his deserved the glare she was giving him.

"Why?" She asked, blinking at the ashamed expression that passed over his face. She realized with a sudden jolt that he felt bad. The dragon actually felt bad about her family. She expected him to act like her pain was nothing. Her glare dropped and she bit her lip in confusion.

"Because I want to teach you. You will become stronger and later on in life, be able to take your care of yourself better then anyone else." Ser said softly, his silky voice even expressing the guilt he felt, even though it was not technically his fault. Mizzy stared at him before she sank to the ground.

"They are gone aren't they?" She asked, voice shaking. Her emotions were threatening to take over and she realized that as she was only a child, it was perfectly natural for her let herself cry, but the 21 year old side of her brain wouldn't let her get lost in emotion. She looked the dragon in the eye and held his gaze, the only pain showing in her eyes. Ser nodded and a love tear fell down her cheek. She had done her crying, but now, she needed to mourn the fact that the parents she had were not coming back.

"I honestly do not know child, but please, let me teach you. It will not be easy, but I promise you it will help you out." He said, Mizuki listening thoughtfully to his proposal. She knew she would have just about six years with him if she agreed to be taught before he vanished, as all dragons did in the anime. She never got far enough to learn why they did though. She knew that the second she agreed, The dragon, whose name she didn't even know, would bring changes to her, her features becoming more dragon-like.

"I-I...I accept, but before we do anything else, please tell me your name." Mizuki said softly, looking at the dragon before reaching out and putting her hand on his nose, grinning softly, startling both of them.

"SerArveia." He said, making Mizzy look up at him, blinking rapidly. She didn't like his name, as her expression suggested.

"Ser, I will never call you Arveia though. I have a question though Ser. Since I am going to be living with you and you'll be teaching me, does that make you my guardian?" She asked, because she honestly didn't know anything about the laws of this world. The dragon thought it over before nodding softly.

"Only if you want me to be." He said, to which the young girl nodded.

* * *

It had been a week since that conversation, and Ser had given Mizuki time to grieve, letting the poor girl come to him when she was ready, and today, she was ready. She stood before the mighty dragon with a determined expression, her stance strong. "I am ready to learn." She said, her voice never wavering. She was going to be strong for her parents, she was going to thrive. Ser watched with a proud expression before snorting.

"Once I do this, there is no going back." He said, making it clear to Mizzy that she would never be able to change her mind. She didn't falter in her gaze, nodding her head with a toothy smile.

"I'm ready." She stated once more, making the dragon chuckle before he stood up to his full height, towing over the five year old, making her eyes go wide. He bent his head down and opened his mouth as if to let out a roar. Mizzy was quaking, but she wasn't going back now. A silver mist exited the gaping maw and swirled around the girl, making her lose sight of her surroundings. She took a deep breath and as soon as it entered her system, she felt the changes start. Her canines grew into fangs, her skin grew harder, almost scale like. The silver streaks in her hair grew brighter, as did her eyes. Her scenting, hearing and eyesight got close to a thousand times better. Yes, it hurt, but not in the way she thought.

She didn't even realize there was no more mist floating around her, until she felt the changes stop and her eyes focused on the dragon. She was breathing heavily and shivering as she bared her teeth. "Holy crap." She muttered, holding her head as she felt her body calm down. Ser chuckled and bumped her softly with his snout.

"Now, you are my Daerev." He said softly, his shining with happiness. Mizzy blinked before raising a brow, having no idea what that meant.

"What in the hell does that mean?" she asked, scratching her head before hissing in pain, raising a brow now at her newly formed claws. Great! Now she had scratching tools! She was excited before letting out a puff of air. She still wouldn't be able to reach that one spot. Ser was openly laughing at her now, seeing the expressions playing out on her face.

"It means hatchling. Therefore child, you are able to choose a new name." Ser said, smiling a toothy grin at her, making Mizuki roll her eyes. She looked at the ground and then sighed softly, she honestly didn't know what her last name was, so it wouldn't hurt to choose one. She looked up at him before giggling.

"What's the word for fire?" she asked softly, knowing that since Mizuki meant moon, she wanted to have a name for her other element. Ser blinked before filtering through his vocabulary.

"Aeros, but it does not only mean fire my Daerev. It also means breath, fiery, and life in my language." He said, looking down at the young girl with a curious expression.

"Then, my name is Mizuki Aeros! The fire of the moon." Mizzy said, smiling softly at the dragon, who was shocked at her words. She then looked down and then back of him. "What's the word for heart?" She asked, having an idea in her mind. Mizzy couldn't bring herself to hate him, if she really thought about, this dragon never did actually betray her. He had nothing to do with the attack, he had initially though, gave her exactly what she had wanted, a family that finally cared about her.

"Ingeir. Why?" She was asked by the dragon. His eyes narrowed before he lowered his head to look her in the eyes. "What are you up to?"

Mizzy giggled before smirking. "Have you ever had a student or hatchling before?" She asked, gving him a look, to which the dragon shook his head. "then, this can be your chance to change your name as well. You're the dragon of the moon, so Ser is staying. Why not be the heart, instead of the betrayal? SerIngeir. The Heart of the Moon." She said, only to have a puff of silver smoke be blow into her face.

"You do make a compelling statement." He said softly, having pretty much already accepted her new name for him, feeling the bond growing between them. "Now my little hatchling, do you want a days rest because of the changes, or train right away?" He asked. Mizzy tilted her head, her silver eyes looking at him as she thought over her answer.

"I-I, don't really know how to use magic. Until the other night, I had never been able to summon any form of it." Mizzy said softly, wondering why that was. And why she had two elements under her control instead of just one.

"That is because your emotions were felt so strongly they forced their way out of you in the form of magic. Now that you felt the sensation of magic coursing through your veins, you should be able to use it. Now, as for why you have two elements, I am going to sum it up to the fact that your hatred burned strongly for the lose of your family and the icey sensation of loss, or depression caused your two elements to be what they are. It's rare, not very common." Ser said, before humming softly. "And actually, for people who use eye magic, they have two different form of magic they can use as well." He said before fluttering his wings, looking over his ward. "So, try to summon one of your elements."

Mizuki looked at him before nodding at his explanation, biting her lip as she looked down at her hand. She dug deep into her emotions, and the first one that hit her was sorrow, and he was right, it was a cold sensation. She willed her magic to come through to her palm and as she opened her eyes, she saw her palm being covered in frost. "Hmm, better than I expected, but Daerev I will be teaching you water dragon slaying magic, which is good, since you can then use ice attacks as well." Ser commented lightly, wondering in his mind what to teach her first. Baby steps, he reminded himself. "Now, in your other hand, summon your flames." He requested.

Mizzy blinked and then rolled her eyes. She had just barely got her palm to frost over and now the dragon wanted her to summon flames? She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying as hard as possible to find something other than the icy sensation of loss. She concentrated harder, realizing from memories of her past, flames are hard to control for one. Two, they are very emotional. She felt the warmth of determination fill her and suddenly she felt warmth on her palm. Opening her eyes, she saw tiny flames licking her palm. She giddily looked up at Ser, who had a proud expression on his face. "I did it~!" She cried out.

"Excelent Mizuki, now, that's enough for right now." He said, moving himself into the middle of his lair, laying himself down with a yawn. "I am tired, and even though you can claim you're not, the body of a five year old does need sleep, so come here." He said, lifting up his wing. Mizzy made her way over to him and curled up next to his side, snuggling into him with a small yawn. When his wing was lowered around her, she let her eyes droop.

"Good night Ser." The little girl said softly, silver eyes closed and sleep came to her instantly.

* * *

 **Here, my faithful readers is a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Kyra~**


	4. Growing Up Sucks

**Thank you all you are following my story and have favourited it! It means so much to me. So, without further waiting, here is the next chapter~!**

 **Kyra**

* * *

Mizzy sighed as she watched her Palar take to the sky like it was nothing, her silver eyes turning icy as she glared at his form. "That's no fair. He gets to fly but I cannot." She mumbled, only to let out a squeal as she was grabbing in his massive paw and lifted into the air with him. She giggled as she watched the landscape under her. Ser did this often, as he was actually teaching her to make wings of moonlight to fly with.

Suddenly she found herself falling, her eyes wide as she hissed out. "Ser! I am going to kill you!" She screamed out, breathing heavily before remembering this was training. She had been with him two years, she had already gotten the basics down, and they were working on the harder stuff now. " **Moon Dragon's Flight!** " She said, her voice very calm. Even in the day light, two rainbow shimmering wings seemingly formed out of her back. They flared open and stopped her descent, the now seven year old girl giggling as she floated in the air. She gave an experimental flap and shot up a few feet.

Surprisingly, her wings didn't take as much magic energy as she expected, Mizzy flying up to where Ser was waiting, his expression proud. Mizuki really was a prodigy and he was proud she was his hatchling. "Good job Daerev, now, fly with me. See if you can keep up." He said before flying off. Mizzy narrowed her eyes before smirking with the realization that she was smaller, and therefore somewhat faster in the air. She flapped her wings powerfully, speeding off like a bullet behind him.

It took her maybe five minutes before she was at his back paws, giggling happily as she gave a few more flaps before streamlining her wings, shooting past Ser's body, head to head with the shimmering dragon. "Hey papa!" She called out, before opening her wings as an updraft caught them, shooting her higher in the air, Mizzy spinning gracefully as she went up. With one more flare, she was still in the air, her face alight with a happy grin. She had dreamed, even in her former life, to fly as dragons or birds and she finally got her chance.

"Amazing! You're a natural Mizzy, now land and we'll practice more moves." She was told by the dragon. With a nod, she dove down towards the earth like a bold of lightening and just before crashing, sent her wings out, catching the air and gracefully landing. Her normally very kept hair was windblown and looked like a bird had nested in it, her silver eyes shining happily.

"What are we practicing Lothor?" She asked, skipping over to him. He smiled at the girl before smirking.

"The basics. I wanna see that you've been practicing before I teach you anything new." He said, making Mizzy roll her eyes.

"Of course." She said softly before squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. " **Water Dragon's Roar!** " She yelled out, a blue and white beam shooting out of her mouth, water wrapping around it as it flew towards a mountain, pulling a hole through it. She closed her mouth and the spell ended, Ser looking on in astonishment. He looked back at her before raising a brow. Mizzy only smirked.

"That's a lot of power Mizzy, you might actually cause some damage with that one. Another basic one please." He requested, setting his hulking mass down and relaxing.

" **Water Dragon's Fire Fist!** " She cried out, blue and green water surrounding her fists, looking a lot like flames to be honest as she punched through three or four thick trees, them coming crashing down as she was done with the attack, Ser once more looking surprised.

"It looks like you're combining fire with water in that attack." He commented, thinking for a minute before tilting his head. "Now, Your talon attack." He said.

Mizuki nodded once. " **Moon Dragon's Talon!** " She cried, her fingernails elongating a shimmering mist surrounding them as she sliced at a few of the not felled trees, her slashes going almost all the way through. She turned to Ser, the dragon noticing she wasn't even winded. He thought briefly about contacting a healer and seeing if her magic reserve was abnormal. Mizuki should have to be absorbing some of her element about now to continue.

"Very good child. Now, You have those ones down as well as flight. I've almost run out of stuff to teach you." He said chuckling at her dismayed reaction. "But, I have one more." He said. "This one is called Sheild. It creates a shield of both moonlight and water, it might even incorporate your flames as that's your second element. Try it out, and once it's formed, I'll softly attack."

Mizuki nodded, cracking both her neck and knuckles as she let her mind focus. Her determination was fierce and she knew that after a few tries she would succeed. " **Moon Dragon's Sheild!** " She called out. An elegant shield composed of water, fire and light formed in front of her. She poured more magic into it, and it flared leaving Ser nearly blinded. He sighed as she got it right on her first try, only to grow concerned as it sputtered out of existence, Mizzy falling to her knees breathing heavily. "Used too much magic Lothor." She muttered, yawning softly.

He chuckled before grabbing her in his claws and taking to the air, flying back to his lair. Upon arrival he set her down and smiled at her. "You did well today darling. I'm proud of you." He said, curling around her, mizzy snuggling into his cool scales.

"Thank you papa, it means a lot to me." She said tiredly, her eyes already closed as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **July 1st, X777**

Mizzy stared out of the entrance of her home as she realized that in six days her dragon was going to disappear and she wouldn't see him again. She stood and wiped away the tears that were leaking from her eyes. She was 11 and stronger than in her previous life. She turned around and stalked back inside, knowing that she was going ot be in a very foul mood for the next six days, and a depressive mood for a long time afterwards.

Mizuki slipped into a dress that she had made of magic, it was silver and blue with green colorings every now and then. She slipped it on and sighed pulling her midnight black hair up into a braid, the silver streaks now more prominent. There were blue streaks in it now as she had finally reached her dragon force form. She grinned before running out of the lair and jumping, her wings flaring and flapping a few times as she floated in the air once more.

She had gotten so good at this spell that she could use her fire for it too, but that took so much more magic than her moonlight ones. She then lifted herself higher and higher, shooting past the clouds as she stopped, air getting harder and harder to breathe. She waited for a minute before dissolving them, letting herself fall through the air, twisting around until she was head first, a large smirk forming, bringing her wings back as she skimmed the ground, laughing loudly.

She stopped when she felt his presence, the eleven year old zooming back to the cave known as home, beating him by a second, the young girl leaping and clinging to his neck. "Papa! you're home! How did it go?" She asked, getting hyper as she realized that he had indeed caught supper for them tonight, the girl licking her lips. She let go before running around the cavern, grabbing spices and herbs before grabbing a few logs and setting them up in the area she had carved for fires. She opened her mouth and breathed some flames on them, the wood instantly catching fire.

The deer was skinned and gutted and had herbs rubbed over it before it was roasting on the fire, the scent filling the air as she drooled. She was just start to mature as a dragon slayer, coming into her glutinous eating habits. She had no idea if she had motion sickness yet or not, and honestly, had no plans to find out. "Are you gonna teach anything new yet papa?" She asked, her eyes lighting up at the possibilities of what he could teach her next.

"No Mizzy, you have enough to learn right now, and many more you can come up with on your own." Ser said softly, the dragon's eyes closing as she was tired from his all day hunting for the young girl. He knew that she knew about him disappearing in a few days and felt terrible that he would have to go into hiding. "Daerev, I have something we need to discuss." He said softly, pulling Mizuki's attention away from the meat. "In a few days, I will be going into hiding. Acnologia is starting to wake, and I don't want something bad to happen to the both of us. I will always be watching over you and always be in your heart." He said softly, noticing the tears welling in Mizzy's eyes.

"But papa, I don't want you to go. I'm sorry I'm being so selfish." She said softly, tears raining down her cheeks. She hated how selfishly she was thinking, but couldn't help it, she was only 11. More and more tears fell down her face and Ser wrapped a wing around her, bringing her to his side.

"I know you don't, but I'm doing this to keep you safe my little one. Besides, Fairy Tail is waiting for a wonderful wizard to join them and keep them safe. You know if there was a way around this I'd do it in a literal heart beat." He said softly, nuzzling her growing form with his muzzle. She nodded and pet his snout, sighing.

"I love you papa, I hate that every time I find family, they are taken away from me." She whimpered softly, her silver eyes growing dim.

"You'll always have a family at Fairy Tail love. You should know this from your world." Ser said, knowing a lot about her world as she told him many things. Mizzy nodded, feeling slightly better. "Now, go to sleep, in the morning we will go flying together, how does that sound?" He asked, only to snort as her gentle breathing greeted his ears.

* * *

 **Well, I should probably say that I do not own Fairy Tale. I only own Ser, Mizzy, Mary and Henry!**

 **Thank you all for reading this!**

 **Kyra**


End file.
